Room across the hall
by Kowaikage
Summary: Done as a request for Chinese Fairy. Gaara moves into a new apartment building and begins to fall for his neighbor, but will the demon inside get the better of him? NejiGaara and NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Kowaikage-** Hiya fellas, this fic was done as a request from a reviewer so I just couldn't say no . Enjoy. Huggles Chinese Fairy You are the first person to ever ask for a request! Thank you so much, you completely made my week with that review.

A refreshing breeze made its way into the peaceful village of Kohana. Well, for it being summer and all, most would welcome the breeze as a chance to cool their over-heated bodies. However, one boy entering the city found it damn cold.

Gaara stepped into the town as noiselessly as possible, with it being near midnight and the echoing silence of the town. Each timid step was accompanied with an unwanted crunch, as sandal met rock on the dirt road. Everyone was asleep except for the town's newest member; he never slept. Dark rings under his eyes labelled him as an insomniac and the boy could have cared less.

He moved to this place in the summer for a number of reasons. The top two being he wasn't as noticed if he had moved in any other season. This way he could try to start a new year of school like a ghost in a crowd. Instead of having the teachers dragging him to the front of the class and parading the fact he was new, subjecting him to the unwanted stares and the focus of a bully's new target.

Two, he had hoped the summer's climate would make him feel more at home, he was too much accustomed to sleeping in sweltering desert nights on a bed of pillows. But here, even though it was somewhat reassuringly warm, he knew this temperature would take more getting used to then he wished for.

Gaara had made all the necessary arrangements before he arrived; he held the key to his new apartment limply in his right hand. The place came with it's own furniture so the redhead carried most of his processions on his back. Forcing him to trudge whatever he couldn't squeeze next to the gourd on his back alongside him.

He arrived at the main building. Bland grey concrete that was in the midst of being painted a rich red stood before him. The structure was in the middle of being re-done, it would probably look beautiful after it was finished, however Gaara didn't give it a second thought. It was home now, who cares how it looked? He pushed his way passed the heavy entrance doors; he exhausted himself since he had been traveling all night and found that every muscle in his body was overloaded with weight his small frame should never have been carrying to begin with.

The redhead would have taken the four flights of stairs without a care, but decided the elevator would be a more appropriate choice instead. He walked out onto his new floor, he would grow accustomed to this action; he lived here now. He frowned looking about the doors around him. How many people lived on this floor as well? It didn't matter; he shrugged, not like he cared to know them.

He walked along the hallway searching for his room number 413. Right at the end of the hallway, he almost smiled to himself. He pressed the key into the lock and entered his new home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, come on Neji."

"Naruto, you can pay for it yourself!"

"No I can't, I don't get paid til Friday. Pleeease?"

Down in the apartment complexes lounge sat Hyuuga Neji with a book he was trying to read and over both stood Uzumaki Naruto, who in a failing effort was trying to coax his friend into paying for his lunch. Neji inwardly fumed as Naruto's shadow darkened the page he was trying to read.

"Look, if I give you the money for one bowl, will you leave me alone for the rest of the day? I really have to finish reading this book."

The blonde gave him an odd look. "Why do you have to finish it? You have all the time in the world to read."

Neji sighed. "No I don't. I took an advanced English course this year so I have to finish this and write a book report on it before school starts up again."

"Homework in the summer? Your crazy Neji." Naruto wailed and snatched the book from the Hyuuga's hands.

"Uzumaki, give that back!" it was serious now, Neji never called Naruto that unless he was low on nerves. The fox-child grinned and ran around with the book.

"Oooh look at meeee, I'm so smart with my advanced reading book. Oh-la-la." The blonde continued to mock Neji's book.

"Naruto, stop it!" Neji stood up and snatched the book back. "Why didn't you pester Sasuke for ramen money like usual?"

His friend sighed at the mention of his rival. "I tried, but he didn't answer his door, he must still be asleep or something." He shrugged.

Neji frowned; it wasn't like the Uchiha to sleep in but figured he would have a good reason why when the Hyuuga saw him.

"Fine, here are a few dollars for a few bowls. Go eat and don't ask me for anything else for the rest of today."

He pressed a few bills into Naruto's palm and motions to the door. Naruto beamed and hugged his friend.

"Thanks Neji!" After he was pushed off he took off for his favourite ramen stand.

"Is he gone?"

Neji looked up from his chair, startled for a moment before recognizing the voice and sinking back into his chair.

"You know he is."

"Good."

Sasuke walked out from behind a large potted plant. The complex was really going all out to re-do the whole place. The prodigy took a seat next to his friend.

"You weren't sleeping in were you?"

Neji didn't bother looking up from his book; he suspected he already knew the answer.

Sasuke smirked and ran a hand threw his bangs. "Of course not, you know me too well. I heard Naruto knocking and knew he wanted ramen money so I just didn't answer."

Neji snorted. "Figures, and let me guess, you knew he'd come to me looking for it next?"

Sasuke chuckled and picked a magazine up off the coffee table in front of him.

"Geez Neji, if you weren't always up before the sun maybe you wouldn't be his second target. I figured you would have caved sooner though, I came out too early and saw him, thus me diving into the bushes."

The Hyuuga grinned; he had purposely stalled Naruto for that reason. "Pity." He flipped the page.

Sasuke stood up and dropped the magazine back down onto the table. "I'm going to get some food, want to come?"

Neji shook his head. "No thank you. Perhaps later. I need to finish this book."

"When you're done with it, can I borrow it? I'm going to be in your class after all."

His friend just nodded, already becoming re-submerged in his reading.


	2. First impression

Gaara woke up to the sound of loud machinery drilling into the building. He rarely ever slept, so when he finally had the luxury of drifting off, even if it was just for a short time, he cherished it. He glared at the clock; it was only eight in the morning. Gaara groaned and dressed, it was for the better he didn't sleep anyway. He massaged his temple as a tired ache began to pound into his head.

_I was so close to escaping boy…why don't you rest a little longer?_

The red head sneered at the voice within him and strapped on his gourd. "Why don't you leave me alone?" he hissed to the empty room.

You know I can't do that child, if I could, then you would be dead. 

Gaara clutched at his head, he knew the beast within him desired nothing more then freedom. Something he could never allow. He mentally thanked the construction outside for waking him from his short slumber.

_I heard that; don't forget I hear everything you think._

The sand nin rolled his eyes, even when he was alone with his thoughts, he wasn't. It had gotten him into the nasty habit of taking to himself when he forgot to mentally respond.

"I'm going to explore this village."

_Good idea kid, that way I'll know what to destroy first when I get out._

Gaara just ignored the voice and headed towards the door.

He was locking his door when the elevator door ringed open, naturally catching Gaara's attention as he tucked his key into his pocket. He was caught breathless when he saw the teen exit the doors.

Neji held his English book in his right hand while he tucked some hair behind his ear with his left. He looked up in time to meet eyes with the red head and stepped out of the elevator.

If Gaara were still holding the key, he would have fumbled with it. He saw pupil-less lavender eyes pierce through his own as the boy in front of him walked closer. The redhead watched in silent awe as the gorgeous figure in front of him came closer.

Neji walked to his door, which happened to be across the hall from the new kid's. The Hyuuga smiled politely and met Gaara's gaze.

"I didn't know someone lived there…did you just move in?"

For an unexplainable reason Neji felt like he wanted to know his new neighbour all of a sudden. His smile faltered when he didn't get a response and the other boy stared at him, mouth gaping open. Neji tried again.

"Are you from around here or are you new to Kohana?"

Gaara stared at Neji as if he just grew a second head.

Neji scratched at the arm that clutched his book. He would try one more time to communicate to the redhead in front of him.

"Well, I guess we're neighbours now either way, huh? Well if you are new to Kohana and need someone to show you around, I'm right next door."

He smiled again when the boy before him opened his mouth and tried to form words, then reached into his pocket, fumbled with the lock on his door and slammed it shut as soon as he retreated inside.

Neji stared at the door for a moment before frowning. /Maybe he's just shy/ he thought, trying to ignore how rude he thought his neighbour was being.

Garra stared out the eyehole on his door until the other had entered his own room, disappearing from the hall and sight. He exhaled noisily and leaned against the door.

_Haha! Oh my god, that was great! You just made my day kid, you really did._

"Shut up Shukaku! It wasn't funny."

Gaara growled and checked through the eyehole again to be sure the Hyuuga was gone.

_Why were you acting so funny anyway? That's unlike you._

"I don't know…it was weird wasn't it?" He answered back truthfully and re-opened the door. Maybe if he was quiet enough he could sneak out of the building unnoticed. As soon as he made it past Neji's room, he took off for the elevator and made it out of the building as fast as possible.

Gaara wandered the village, not finding anything of particular interest until he came across a ramen bar with a blonde sitting alone. Shukaku growled from the depths within him.

_I don't like that boy._

"Why not?" Gaara asked forgetting he was speaking aloud.

_There's something I don't like…he has something within him too._

"What should I do?"

_Stay away from him for now; I don't want you near him. You hear me?_

Gaara nodded obediently then took a step back when the blonde looked up and met his gaze.

Naruto stared; he thought he saw the boy having a conversation with himself. A familiar voice within his own body rumbled awake.

_**Who is that child?**_

Naruto shrugged, he learned long ago to respond in thought rather than words.

/Beats me, but he's acting strangely. Must be new./

I want you to keep your distance from that boy, at least until I figure out what the strange aura coming from him is.

/Aw, but he looks harmless. Maybe he just wants a friend/

Kyuubi growled, **_Naruto, listen to me. He could be dangerous._**

/You over-react Kyuubi. I'll be fine./

Like I care about you… 

/You know you love me./ Naruto grinned and stood up. He noticed the redhead hesitate when he headed towards him.

"Hiya, I'm Naruto. You look new-"

Gaara took off before Naruto could finish the sentence. The fox-child just stood there with his hand outstretched to the air.

"First time I got a reaction like that."

No it wasn't.

/Shut up Kyuubi./

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small boy huffed to catch his breath; running with a gourd on your back exhausted you quickly. He would have thought he was used to it by now, but with how breathless he currently was, he was mistaken.

"I should just go home…"

Are you crazy? You want to return to that? 

Gaara shook his head, giving him enough time to catch his breath.

"No, Shukaku, not there. Home. The apartment."

Ah I see. We're less of a spectacle there. You should buy some groceries now then, since you run away from everyone you met, eating in a restaurant could prove troublesome for you.

The small boy scoffed, as much as he hated to admit it, the demon within him was right. He was too unfamiliar with these grounds to eat out just yet. He headed to the direction of a store to buy some food.

**Kowaikage-** I'm baaack! And with a new chappie for you guys too! Hope you enjoy, cause I prolly won't be able to update for a little bit, I get to go to an anime convention in a few days//squeals with excitement/ I'm dressing up as Sasuke, maybe there will be a delicious Itachi nearby….or Neji…or Gaara…or Naruto…heehee!

**XCrAzYxGuRlx-** first off//glomps you for leaving such a long review/ I love it when I get reviews, but when I get a really long one like that, it makes me feel great all week, so thank you!

**Chinese Fairy-** okay, first things first, Alantis Love, wicked! I can't wait til you update it. I love it! And making Gaara and Naruto brothers? Very very cute. Wait…I'll save all this for when I review, lol. And yes, you completely inspired this fic, so I really hope you like it.


	3. Worse second impression

In a dimly lit room that lay across from Gaara's, Neji closed the covers of his book and smiled. He finally finished his assigned reading and could probably spit out an A+ book review of it before he went to sleep. He rose from his cushioned chair and stretched a few kinks out of his neck when he heard a strong knock at his door. Neji pulled his hair up and tugged it into a tight ponytail instead of leaving it lie loosely tucked and answered the door.

Sasuke grinned and held up a medium sized bag in front of the Hyuuga's face.

"You didn't leave your room did you?" he said smugly and handed his friend the bag.

"How do you know I just didn't make myself something to eat?" Neji couldn't help sounding amused, even though he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Because when you are determined, you'll forget about everything else around you until you finish what you're focusing on."

Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone causing Neji to quirk and eyebrow to his friend.

"You speak as though I've done this before?"

"Remember that time, we ended up waiting for you at the ramen stand for over an hour because you just had to perfect your jutsu?"

"Well, one time isn't really a good exa-"

"Or when you were determined to memorize the first 200 numbers of pi. What practical use could that possible be?"

"It was a bet…I won."

"Of course you did, because you didn't leave your room in over a week. Then you used up almost all the hot water in the building bathing all the stink off you for being cooped up that long."

"It was the smell of victory."

"Victory had to be hosed off you."

"I didn't appreciate being hosed down by the way."

"What had to be done, had to be done, my friend. Anyway, here's some food. I figured I owed you since you got Naruto's today."

Neji smiled and took the food.

"Oh, so I suppose that large bag behind your back is just your leftovers then?"

Sasuke paused and smirked, pulling the other bag in front of him.

"This? Oh it's just so the stupid dobe won't starve tonight…that's all."

"Mm-hm, I figured as much." Neji spoke as if he knew more then Sasuke let on.

"What? It is." His friend shifted uncomfortably at the unspoken accusation hidden behind the Hyuuga's words.

"Does Naruto know you care?"

"It's just a meal, sheesh, who would put that much thought into it?"

Sasuke purposely played dumb to avoid the real question Neji was hinting at and prayed that the conversation would change subjects quickly. His friend seemed to sense his discomfort and nodded towards the door labelled 413.

"Did you know someone lives there now?"

"Hm?" The shorter boy looked towards the door. "No, when did they move in?"

"Not sure, think it was sometime between late last night or early this morning."

"Meet them yet?"

"I more just saw them. Well him, and he seemed pretty shy. He literally ran back into his room when I tried to talk to him."

Sasuke laughed, "You must have scared him. What does he look like?"

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and the object of their conversation stepped out holding a large bag. Neji nodded towards the red heads direction.

"That's him."

Gaara froze in the hallway as the words reached his ears. /That's him/ they were talking about him. He swallowed and began walking again.

Sasuke turned and tried to get a look at their new neighbour, natural curiosity took over him as he spoke.

"You must be the new guy. I'm Sasuke and this is Neji. You two already met though I suppose." He smirked.

Gaara peered up from over his bag and nodded towards the two. They weren't people he had to avoid, they'd learn to fear him in due time, then he wouldn't have to bother with these incommodious pleasantries.

"Gaara." He said firmly.

Neji smirked. The boy finally spoke. Sasuke was the next to speak.

"I have to go or I'll be late for training. Later." He waved and began walking away; he had no time to make a new friend right now, not if it sacrificed his punctuality. Neji gave a curt wave goodbye and turned his attention to the previously shy boy before him.

Gaara stood there, thankful he had the bag acting as a large paper shield keeping distance between him and the beautiful being standing on the other side of it.

"So you're Gaara? I was beginning to think you didn't have a voice."

The redhead didn't seem amused at Neji's attempt to start a conversation.

"So you're name is Neji."

It was more of a statement rather then a question. Gaara decided when he arrived here he wouldn't make friends. They were too difficult to maintain, that is, if he could ever make one in the first place. But he knew from watching people around him, that friendships just never seemed to last. He pushed the bag aside to look the Hyuuga in the eye to bluntly tell him he didn't need his friendship.

And froze again.

Gaara was instantly lost in the lavender ocean before him and wanted to drown in his gaze. All thoughts of speaking rudely to the boy in front of him were long forgotten.

"Would you like some help so you can get your key out?"

"Sure."

Gaara felt his face heating up and he didn't know why. Light pink spread across his cheeks and his mouth grew dry. His felt his hands quiver and his arms shake when Neji reached out and picked the bag of groceries out of his arms. As soon as his paper shield was out of his reach, he felt vulnerable and immediately wanted to retreat back into the safety of his room. He made a lunge for the door, forgetting it was locked and crashed into it. He stumbled backwards with a face red from embarrassment and soreness.

"Are you okay?"

He heard Neji's voice behind him, ready to catch him.

_Does he look okay to you asshole?_

Gaara fell right into the older nin's free arm and was held lightly. Neji immediately set the bag down to give more attention to the boy in his arms.

Don't you dare touch him! 

Neji kneeled on the floor to examine the sand nin's face and ran a hand down a flushed cheek.

_I said, don't yo-ooh…nevermind._

Shukaku purred at the sudden contact, he didn't know why, but he liked this kid too. Neji chuckled as Gaara fluttered his eyes open and rubbed the red mark on his forehead.

"I forgot the door was locked."

"I figured, why did you run for it? You don't have to be shy around me."

"I don't know." Gaara answered truthfully.

The skinny teen wasn't sure why he acted so strangely around the longhaired beauty but he did. Even Shukaku was purring contently inside him, he never felt the demon so at ease without violent urges before. This astounded Gaara to no end.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Came a confused response, while Gaara just rubbed at his temple.

"He…I…you…" The pale nin shook his head and pulled a key out from his pocket. "Thanks." He muttered while Neji helped him back to his feet and heaved the groceries up off the floor.

Gaara opened the door to his place and motioned Neji to follow with the bag. He pointed to a counter where the Hyuuga could lay them down.

"I was beginning to think no one would move in here before the change. Your lucky you did."

"Why?" Gaara questioned, still caressing his stomach, amazed at the purr Shukaku was emitting.

"They're changing the whole place into a hotel, but letting the people who already live here stay for the same price. It's pretty cheap because it looked so bad. The previous owner just sold it to this new rich guy who wants to re-do it. Luckily he's nice, and since so few people live here anyway, he's letting us stay. You moved in just in time I'd say."

Gaara smirked, this was convenient, if anyone came looking for him, they'd check apartments or home that were renting. A hotel would be a good place to hang low; they'd never suspect Gaara to be in a place others frequented.

"Sounds like we'll be neighbours for a while then." Something deep down within Gaara suddenly became excited at this knowledge.

**Kowaikage:** OMG//begs for her reviewers forgiveness/ I'm sooo sorry I didn't update in so long. I just had A LOT of stuff going on and it never seemed to stop. So, um, yeah, I sincerely apologize to anyone who actually wanted to read this. Also, I noticed that parts of the story wasn't showing up on bold or italics were it should. I'm hoping that it's fixed now but I am not good with computers so most likely, it's not. But I'll keep trying :)

**Chinese Fairy-** Sorry I took so long to update this for you//hands you a Gaara plushie/ forgive me//puppy dog face/

**xCrAzYxGuRlx-** Oh man, you gave such an awesome long review about what a fast updater I am…well was. /cries/ I'm so sorry! I'll try to update more, honest. I heart your reviews, please don't stop /sweatdrop/

**Shalanar-** eeeee sorry I haven't updated sooner pal /huggles/ I definitely try harder, but you know about all the stuff that was going on, so I know you'll forgive me /grins/

**doomkitty14-** MMM a taco! I have to update more now, I looooove tacos!

**Nephra-** Thank you thank you, you're so nice. I was so nervous about posting here because this is only like…the third story I've ever written, o thank you for the confidence boost!

**SarcasticallyShy-** Thank you so much for the review, and I will definitely try to update more often.

Thanks a bunch guys, your reviews really made my day whenever I received one!


End file.
